Capture the Flag
by princessmelia
Summary: In which S.H.I.E.L.D. is divided into two schools (boys and girls) and each side uses dirty tactics to win Capture the Flag. Based on a post by agentvictoriahand on tumblr.


_**A/N-** Based on a post by agentvictoriahand on tumblr._

_Summary- In which S.H.I.E.L.D. is divided into two schools (boys and girls) and each side uses dirty tactics to win Capture the Flag._

* * *

"I don't see why we're sending her over." Victoria Hand crossed her arms and gave Melinda May her cold glare. "She's by far our worst spy. Not to mention she can't lie to save her life."

"That's why it's the perfect cover." May lowered her binoculars. "You think too straight ahead, Vic."

"Don't call me that, Cavalry."

May's head turned sharply. "Don't—"

"Plus," Skye jumped in, attempting to break the tension, "Simmons can get the information, lying or not. Fitz is totally crushing on her."

"How do you know?"

"It's all over his social media." Skye shrugged like it was obvious. "He favorites her tweets within minutes of her posting, always checks in with her on facebook, instagrams all of their times out together. It's like, basic internet reading 101."

"Plus you can just tell by the dorky look on his face." Romanoff came up and stood next to Skye, pointing out the window. They all turned and looked outside where Fitzsimmons were talking in the courtyard. Even separated by schools, the two scientists still found time to function as one. Simmons quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before turning and practically running back to the girl's school, eyes wide and cheeks blazing red. Fitz clumsily ran back to his side as well.

"What'd you find out?" Skye asked.

Simmons grinned. "Their flag is hidden in the bell tower."

* * *

"Nice work, Fitz." Ward clapped him on the back as he entered the boy's building.

"I still don't see why we don't just blow them up into the sky," Garrett complained.

Coulson straightened his tie. "Because we're playing capture the flag, John, not war."

"Same thing."

"When they go for the clock tower, Barton will get them. Right, Hawkeye?"

The walkie in Coulson's hand crackled. "Right, Coulson."

"See?"

"And while the girls are searching the clock tower," Ward added in, "our flag will really be in the bell tower. Safe and sound."

"Absolutely nothing to worry about," Coulson agreed.

The pair nodded to each other (proud of their fool-proof strategy) and wandered off to their posts, Garrett grumbling behind them. Fitz stood frozen in place.

"Everything alright, Fitz?" The engineer nearly jumped out of his skin. Sitwell was behind him.

"Yep. Everything's fine." He hoped Sitwell didn't notice the higher pitch in his voice. It seemed the man didn't as he walked away.

Fitz couldn't remember which one he'd told Jemma. Bell tower, clock tower, why did they have to pick such damn similar locations? Swallowing hard, he hoped for the best as he moved to follow his team to their starting points.

* * *

Coulson and Garrett froze beneath the tree Ward was climbing when the bell rang.

"How the hell did they find it?" Coulson exclaimed.

"Told you we should've blown them up," Garrett muttered.

From Ward's vantage point in the tree, he could see Skye ringing the bell merrily while Romanoff sat on the ledge of the tower, flag held loosely in her hand before she dropped out of sight.

"Dammit," he exclaimed, dropping to the ground. "We got to stop them from crossing the line." All three men rushed towards the middle of the courtyard, determined to stop the girls from winning. Garrett was the first one to be pulled off and engaged in fighting. The flash of red gave away his opponent.

"Finally," he huffed out, "some Hand to hand combat." His smile did nothing to affect Hand's cool attitude.

"Shut up, John."

Coulson and Ward pushed ahead.

"If they left Hand here," Ward began worriedly, "that means they probably left—"

"I know. But let's hope—"

"Hello boys." Ward was flat on his back in seconds, but Coulson was prepared and jumped up when May did a sweeping kick.

"We were always a fair fight, Melinda." Coulson felt a hand pinch his pressure point, and he fell to the ground. Hill stood above him.

"But we weren't." May and Hill high-fived. Seconds later, Romanoff and Skye came running forward, the flag held proudly between them.

May smiled before glancing behind them. "Where's Simmons?"

Skye's brow puckered in confusion. "She told us she was staying behind with you guys. Did she not?"

"No."

Hill sighed. "Don't tell me you left her over there." But Skye was already smiling as she looked down at her phone.

"What is it?" Hand asked as she approached, shaking out her wrist.

"Simmons' last tweet. 'Fitz is really sorry about the mix-up. #HelpingAFriend #We'reInHiding'. Let's just hope they don't Instagram their location before the boys cool off from their loss." She laughed as Ward raised his head and let it drop back down to the ground with a groan.

* * *

_Thoughts? _

**-princessmelia**


End file.
